


Tree of Life, The

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-12
Updated: 2008-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-31 08:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15115796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: "We caressing, outside, and you won't just say it?"





	Tree of Life, The

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

  
Author's notes: This is definitely a new pairing for me. Let me know what you think.  


* * *

“It’s a tree.” CJ craned her head to take it all in, shading her eyes from the sun.

“What kind of tree?”

“Oh god, don’t start.”

Abbey laughed. “Be a sport, Claudia Jean.”

“It’s a maple tree.”

“You’re right. Isn’t it beautiful?”

CJ nodded. It was lovely, a huge majestic spot in near the line where the Bartlet land ended.

“This will be my final resting place.”

“Abbey! Why did you bring me here? What’s the matter?”

Nothing was wrong; she just wanted her to see it. There were so few who knew about this place and CJ was special.

“Nothing is wrong.” She wrapped her arms around CJ from behind. “You’re special to me and so is this place. The world pulls me in a million directions but I’ve been meaning to show it to you for some time. Only you and Jed know what it means to me.”

“I count myself lucky indeed.” CJ held tighter to the hands around her stomach. Talk of death made her never want to let go. “You know what you mean to me, right?”

“Is that a riddle? Say it.”

“Not out here.”

“We’re caressing, outside, and you won’t just say it?”

“This really is a beautiful tree.”

Abbey rolled her eyes, holding CJ close and taking in the moment. She would say it…eventually. The First Lady didn’t mind waiting. She was sure it was worth it.

 

***


End file.
